Receuil sur nos aventuriers
by camelia17
Summary: Tout le monde connaît le lien qui unit nos trois aventuriers, mais si en réalité, cela n'était qu'une façade. Découvrons alors un autre côté de leur relation, pas si innocent qu'il n'y parait. KeelxLavixBlue


Tout le monde connaît le lien qui unit nos trois aventuriers, mais si en réalité, cela n'était qu'une façade. Découvrons alors un autre côté de leur relation, pas si innocent qu'il n'y parait.

Dans une petite ville au nord de Sunshine, nos trois héros, quatre avec le cochon, se détende après une mission bien menée et ont décidé de venir se reposer dans une auberge mettant à disposition des bains publics au grands plaisir de Lavi, voulant profiter d'un moment de calme et de tranquillité. La jeune fille se trouve justement dans les vestiaires, ses affaires de toilette posés sur le banc en attendant qu'elle se déshabille, la dompteuse avait réussi à convaincre Mippy de l'attendre dans la chambre pendant qu'elle partait se relaxer.

Une fois ses vêtements rangés correctement dans les casiers, Lavi s'enroule d'une serviette autour du corps et prend le bac en bois mis à disposition et contenant son nécessaire de toilette. La porte ouverte, une bouffée d'air chaude la frappe de plein fouet et la jeune fille sent déjà ses muscles se détendre légèrement sous la chaleur ambiante. Ses pieds frôlent les pierres humides et légèrement glissantes du bain à ciel ouvert qui donnent un contraste agréable entre la froideur de la nuit et la chaleur du bain. Arrivés près du bassin, la jeune dompteuse se rend compte qu'il n'y a personne à par elle dans le bain.

Il est vrai qu'il est déjà tard et que tous les autres occupant de l'auberge doivent déjà être en train de manger ou de discuter dans les salons. Tant mieux, elle sera au calme. Faisant un petit détour par les miroirs accrochés au mur pour poser ses affaires, Lavi revient rapidement vers le bassin et retire sa serviette avant de descendre dans l'eau chaude, lui envoyant des frissons de bien-être dans tous le corps. Ses muscles endoloris par les nombreuse missions et marchent des derniers jours se détendent enfin et laisse place à une torpeur agréable et très tentante. S'étirant un peu, la jeune fille se retourne pour poser sa tête sur les pierres bordant le bassin et sa poitrine plongé à moitié dans l'eau chaude, une position agréable qui lui donne envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer par les remous de l'eau, ce qu'elle fait avec plaisir.

Mais le calme de l'endroit est soudainement brisé lorsque le bruit significatif de la porte s'ouvrant, retentit derrière elle, brisant son moment de paix. Trop épuisée et n'ayant aucune envie de sortir de son petit bain bien méritée, la jeune fille ne se donne pas la peine de tourner la tête pour voir la tête du nouvel arrivant. Des ondulations se répercutent le long de sa peau, signe que la personne est entrée dans le bassin avec elle.

La jeune dompteuse, consciente de la nouvelle présence à ses côtés, ouvre les yeux pour voir qui donc viens de priser son petit moment de tranquillité, lorsqu'une main aucunement féminine vient obstruer subitement sa vue. Un bras s'enroule alors autour de son ventre et vient la plaquer contre un torse fin et robuste, l'eau du bain émet de petites vagues par la soudaine action, mais l'endroit redevient bien vite silencieux lorsque Lavi, aucunement apeurée, tente de comprendre qui est celui qui s'est permis de s'immiscer dans son bain. Des lèvres légèrement froides se posent dans son cou, lui envoyant des frissons aussi agréable que ceux provoqués par la température de l'eau. La main autour de son ventre amorce des caresses, tantôt à la limite de son ventre pour remonter jusqu'au bas de ses seins et à nouveau refaire le chemin inverse, frustrant légèrement la jeune fille.

Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici…Blue ?

Le jeune homme continue de déposer de petit baiser sur la nuque de la jeune fille, tout en commencent à caresser la base de ses seins en de léger éffleurements.

Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre un bain.

C-C'est…le bain des filles…tu ne dois pas…être là…

Son souffle commence à s'emballer alors que le jeune homme s'est arrêté à la base de son cou pour lui suçoter l'épiderme, provoquant l'apparition d'une marque foncée sur la peau crème. Et le fait que la jeune fille a toujours les yeux fermés par l'autre main du jeune homme, ne peut que raviver encore plus le feu bouillonnent dans le bas ventre de la jeune fille.

Figure-toi qu'en réalité, ce sont des bains publics. J'ai donc tout à fait le droit de prendre mon bain avec toi.

Mais…

Le jeune homme enlève alors la main cachant les yeux de sa coéquipière et la retourne pour faire taire sa prochaine remarque par un baiser possessif. Lavi est incapable de continuer à réprimander le jeune homme et se laisse bercer par la chaleur du bain ainsi que celle brulant comme un brasier à l'intérieur d'elle, alimentée par les nombreuses caresses qu'administre Blue sur son corps. Le jeune homme donne un coup de langue sur sa lèvre inférieur et la jeune fille les entrouvre que l'appareil buccale vienne commencer une dance avec sa jumelle, mettant les sens de la dompteuse en pleine effusion. Ses bras s'enroulent autour du cou de son amant dans une demande pour qu'il se rapproche, les deux jeunes gens sont alors collés l'un contre l'autre, Blue faisant s'assoir la jeune fille sur ses cuisses alors qu'il s'appuie contre le rebord du bain. Ce dernier fait alors monté ses mains posé sur les hanches de la jeune fille jusqu'à ses seins qu'il commence à pétrir, arrachant de petit gémissement à sa partenaire. Sa bouche descend petit à petit, passant sur la peau crème de la jeune fille, tantôt des lèvres mutines traçant une marque, tantôt des dents pincent un bout de chair et tantôt une langue se délectant des gouttes d'eau sur la peau de l'aventurière.

Blue arrive finalement à son but et commence alors à lécher, mordillé, avalé, le petit bout de chair rosé en face de lui, une main dans le dos de la jeune fille, la deuxième s'affairant à astiquer le deuxième téton dressé de sa victime. Lavi continue de pousser de petit gémissement, ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure bleu nuit du jeune homme qui une fois sa tâche accomplis, s'empresse d'offrir le même traitement au deuxième sein. La main du mage descend doucement offrant mille et une sensations contre la peau de la jeune fille, effleurant ses côtes puis caressant sa cuisse avant de descendre vers l'intimité de sa partenaire. Le premier doigt arrache un premier cri de plaisir à Lavi qui se cambre d'un coup, forçant légèrement son coéquipier à presque gobé le téton durci qu'il était en train de mordiller, la sensation est électrisante et se répercute dans chaque port de sa peau. Blue repart à l'attaque de ses lèvres alors qu'il y insère un deuxième doigt, étouffant le gémissement avant qu'il ne sorte des lèvres rosé de la jeune fille, le jeune homme applique un mouvement de ciseaux alors qu'un troisième doigt s'insère à l'intérieur, terminant de préparer Lavi à sa venue.

Il agrippa les hanches de sa partenaire et après un regard tactique embué par la luxure et le désir, elle s'asseya sur les hanches du jeune homme, sentant la virilité de celui-ci entré en elle. La jeune fille ne put retenir un premier gémissement d'une longue liste sortir, Blue passa ses bras autour sa taille et commença à appliquer d'abord un lent mouvement de va et vient. Les cris de Lavi remplirent bientôt le bain extérieur, s'accrochant aux épaules du jeune homme, la seule chose que son cerveau embrumée accepte encore de dire est le nom de son amant, se répétant entre les gémissements et cris de désir. L'orgasme la gagne alors, criant le nom du jeune homme pendant que celui-ci atteint lui-même sa limite. La jeune fille s'effondre sur le jeune homme, ayant besoin de reprendre sa respiration.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens sortent des bains, lavés et habillés avec des yukatas donnés par l'hôtel, ils retournent dans la chambre où Keel et Myppi sont déjà endormis, ne les ayant pas attendus pour commencer à ronfler comme des biens heureux. Les deux derniers membres du groupe s'installent dur les futons et les lumières s'éteignent pour laisser place au sommeil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavi sent quelque-chose bougés à ses côtés et elle sent alors deux membres l'enserres par la taille et les épaules pendant que deux poids ne se couche à côtés d'elle. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, la jeune fille remarque enfin que Keel et Blue se sont tous deux accrochés et collés à elle durant leur sommeil, l'enfermant dans un cocon chaud et sécuritaire. La dompteuse ferme à nouveau les yeux et murmure une dernière phrase avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

Je vous aimes…


End file.
